My Love
by Jadedbest
Summary: Sequel to my popular fic My Friend. It's a royal wedding on Vegetasei. Come and join in the celebration. VB, GCC, and J18K.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.

AN: Long time no see! Where have you guys been?! I've been looking all over for you! Lol...just kidding. I know it's been a long time and you're all probably wondering why I'm back. Well, about a month ago I broke out my old DBZ tapes...watched them ALL... and got hit with some inspiration. So, here I am again. Anyway, if you haven't figured it out, this is the sequel to my second most popular (and my personal favorite) story by me, My Friend. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.

---------------------

"I just don't know how to thank you! You're like the sweetest guy ever!"

The handsome forty something male smiled at the shapely twenty something. "Well, I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't help out a lady in distress." The man was only slightly surprised when the young woman stopped beside a brand new silver Mercedes convertible. Something about her had just screamed money and sophistication.

The girl flashed him a stunning smile. "I was so humiliated to realize I had left my wallet at home. If you hadn't been there to bail me out, I would have had to drive all the way back home. Oh, you can just put those bags in the back there."

He placed the two large grocery sacks in the backseat as he watched her perfect body slip into the driver's seat of the car. He moved to the front of the car as she slipped a pair of fashionable sunglasses on. "Well, you could show your appreciation," he started as he rested a hip against the car. "If you like, I'd gladly except a phone number in exchange for paying for all those groceries."

"And here I thought you did it out of the kindness of your heart." The beautiful young woman tucked a stray blue strand behind her right ear before resting an arm on her car door. "Well, however much I'd love to do that, I don't think my scary, muscle bound boyfriend would like it." As she watched the man's face fall she lifted her glasses to look pointedly at his left hand. "And I don't think your wife would appreciate it either." Slipping her glasses back on her nose, she gave the man another brilliant smile and started her engine. "Thanks again for your help. Now I better be getting home. Bye-bye."

Barely giving the unhappy looking man time to move out of the way, she pulled out of the parking space and then out of the lot. Now on the road home, the glorious California sunset before her, she smiled to herself as the wind blew her shoulder length hair all around her pretty face. Even a woman as madly in love as herself could appreciate being hit on by a stranger every now and then. It was nice to know that she still had it. Turning up the radio, she hummed all the way home.

Pulling into the garage of her condo twenty minutes later, she hopped out and grabbed her grocery bags out the backseat before heading into the house and upstairs to the kitchen. Taking care not to trip, she began thinking about the free items in her arms. She couldn't believe she had actually gone to the store without her wallet. She had been so absent-minded over the last few months. The strangest thing was she couldn't put her finger on what was up with her. Her life was pretty much perfect. She had taken to her new life in the states with the greatest of ease. She had completed her undergraduate studies in engineering and business within three years and was currently working on her Master's degree in the double major. She was beautiful, intelligent, and wealthy. She lived in a spectacular condo, had great friends, and an even better boyfriend.

Boyfriend...

Yeah, things were pretty much perfect.

Sighing, she set her bags on the kitchen counter and started unloading the bags. After the mundane task was complete, she took out a skillet and sauce pan to begin preparing dinner. She let her mind wander as she preformed the task completed so many times before. Once the meal was simmering in the pan, she grabbed a loose piece of celery and wandered into the living room, plopping down on the couch. Munching on the vegetable, she grabbed a magazine off the table as she rested her feet on top of the wood and began flipping through it.

Having all ready read this particular issue, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes for a moment. She was so bored! Opening her eyes, her gaze fell upon one of the framed pictures on the end table.

Smiling, she leaned over and reached for the frame. Her azure eyes caressed the portrait. She had been absolutely in love with the pale blue, strapless bridesmaid dress she wore in it. The picture made her smile for more than that reason. Her eyes perused the face of the handsome man standing beside her in the picture. Outside of prom, it was the only time she was able to talk him into a formal tux. However, she had not been able to talk him into the wedding party. Because of his stubbornness she ended up walking down the isle with Jay.

The ceremony was beautiful. They'd all returned to Japan where the wedding had taken place by the ocean on the little island that the Roshi family called home. There was such joy as the young couple pledged their love to one another as the sun set that day. She and ChiChi had to share a handkerchief throughout the ceremony. Juu looked absolutely radiant and Krillian never looked more handsome. The day could be described as nothing short of magical.

She sighed and put the picture back on the table. That happy day had taken place just six short months ago and her friends had seemed blissfully happy ever since.

"Must be nice," she muttered to herself as she pushed herself off the couch and headed back to the kitchen. After turning off the burner, she covered the food.

"Now what to do?..." she wondered out loud. Walking over to the freezer, she retrieved a cherry Popsicle. As she opened it, she wandered into the living room again. Sucking on the sweet treat, she weighed her remaining time passing options. Watch tv, read another magazine, a book maybe...

"All boring! I've been patient long enough. He needs a study break anyway." Mind set, she headed for the bedroom.

-------------------

Dropping his pen on his notebook, he ran his hand over his face and through his spiky black hair in frustration. Why was he having such trouble remembering this crap? School work had never been a problem for him in the past. He must be stressing too much. His finals were two weeks away and retaining this knowledge stood between him and the engineering degree he'd been working towards for four years.

He just needed to refocus. Pushing the book aside, he sat back against the headboard. Closing his eyes, he decided it was as good a time as any to take a break. It was then that the door creaked open. He kept his eyes closed, pretending he did not hear the soft sound of footsteps on the carpet or feel the bed move as the woman climbed upon it and straddled his hips.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone today," he said with no malice and without opening his eyes.

"I got lonely," she pouted.

He then opened his eyes to watch her enjoying her icy treat. It was obvious she planned to put on a show for him as she moved the 'sicle in and out her mouth provocatively. Naturally, he smirked. She returned the grin.

She glanced at the book he'd casted aside moments before. "Getting easier?" she questioned as she continued playing with her food.

He shrugged, his attention being elsewhere now.

"Guess what?"

He raised an inquiring brow.

"This guy bought us dinner."

He frowned. "Oh?"

She nodded. "I forgot my wallet and he was trying to hit on me. It was pretty awesome." She couldn't help chuckling at the deepening frown on his face. "Aw, you're not getting all jealous are you? I mean you are dating a pretty hot piece of ass. You can't stop a guy from taking a look."

"That's not necessarily true," he started. "I could easily remove his eyes from their sockets." He was quickly losing interest in the conversation as he watched her rubbing the frozen dessert on her bottom lip. Her pink tongue then followed the cold path to clean up the red mess.

Leaning forward, she rested her elbows on his rippled chest. "Sounds like a lot of eye gouging just for little 'ole me. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you cared."

He barely grunted, never taking his eyes from her mouth.

With devilish intent in her eyes, she quirked a narrow eye brow. "Oh, would you like some of this?" She dangled the sweet snack just above his face. Melting slowly, a single drop formed and fell onto his nose. "Oops," she muttered before leaning forward and licking it off. "There. All better."

The right side of his mouth hitched. "You're about to get in some trouble, woman. I hope you can handle it."

Taking one last suckle of her Popsicle, her eyes dancing with mischief, she leaned closer still until her mouth barely brushed his. "Oh trust me, I can handle it," she whispered before pressing her mouth to his.

Slipping his hands into her silken blue strands, he flipped her onto her back, causing her to giggle in surprise. Exchanging playful kisses, they made quick work of their clothes and found themselves naked in one another's arms within a few minutes. Lifting his head briefly, he searched and found the displaced, nearly melted, Popsicle before returning his attention to her.

Azure eyes sparkling with passion and laughter, she questioned, "And what do you plan to do with that?"

"Nothing at all," he lied as he rested the tip of the treat on the center of her collarbone and slowly drug it down between her breast to her navel.

She couldn't help gasping. "That's cold!"

"Really?" he smirked as he lowered his mouth to her collarbone to follow the cherry trail he'd created. As he drug his warm, moist mouth down her body, she began trembling with pleasure. He then slowly returned up the path until he was once again nibbling on her lips.

The teasing kisses soon grew more intense as they became more wrapped up in one another, touching and caressing one another all the while. The passion built steadily faster and she found herself panting desperately. "Will you? Oh, please, will you?" she begged.

Happily complying with her pleas, he slid between her legs and entered her wanton body. Cries and moans filled the room as he started moving in and out of her powerfully. Steadily, his speed increased until he drove them both to their climax.

Breathing heavily, he laid on top of her for a few moments, nipping at her creamy white neck. After resting in the after glow a short while, she began wiggling beneath him. "You're heavy," she complained as she toyed with his hair.

Sighing, he rolled on his back, pulling her on top of him. Snuggling close, she began nuzzling his neck. "I am so crazy about you," she sighed as she placed little kisses along his throat.

"I know," he responded as he ran a hand leisurely up and down her smooth back.

They laid there in silence for about fifteen minutes before she spoke. "So how much did you get done?"

Eyes closed, he shrugged. "A little."

Propping herself up on her forearm, resting on his chest, she gazed down at him. "You know, I had the senior seminar last year. I could help," she offered for what had to be the hundredth time.

He opened his eyes briefly to shoot her a glare. "I can handle it."

"Ok! Don't get all huffy about it!" She sat up and grabbed his discarded T-shirt. "I don't know why you won't let me help you. You never minded in high school," she complained as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"I can handle it," was his only response.

"Fine," she huffed. Crawling over him, she climbed out of the bed. "If you don't want my help I'll find something else to do!"

He couldn't help grinning at her little tantrum. "Oh, don't be mad," he said sarcastically. He chuckled as she marched out the door, slamming it behind herself. That chuckle quickly died as he reached for his notebook, however. The large red stain immediately elicited a growl from him. Apparently, in his haste to claim the woman now fuming at him, he dropped what remained of the Popsicle on his book. "Great," he groaned as he began wiping at the mess.

Meanwhile, the now slightly irked woman picked up her cell phone off the entryway table as she passed it on her way to flop down on the living room couch.

"Say command now," ordered the electronic voice.

"Call ChiChi," she answered as she picked up the remote control and used it to turn on the television.

"Calling ChiChi," the phone responded. After a few moments it went straight to voice mail.

Frowning at the phone, she hung up. "Where could she be?" Sighing, she tossed the phone aside and sat back in the couch to sulk as she began flipping channels.

-------------------

Where is ChiChi? I don't know. Come back next chapter and we'll find out together. Thanks for reading.


	2. A Trap

Disclaimer: Ha...ha...ha...

AN: So you guys seemed to like my start to this. Good! I'm happy! And it's great to see some of my old favorite reviewers still sticking in there with me. Hi Sue! Hi Nesha! Hey there chica! Lol. Anyway, thanks to all who read and reviewed. Now, enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Goku, I don't understand why we had to come out here tonight," ChiChi grumbled. "I have way too much studying to do, and so do you for that matter. Finals are next week for crying out loud..."

As her rant continued, Goku followed her, blocking most of her comments out. The stars above sparkled brilliantly, despite the few clouds dotting the sky, as they walked through the flower sanctuary. Since moving to Oklahoma four years ago to attend the university in Norman, this had quickly become one of ChiChi's favorite spots. Bringing her here was always sure to put a smile on her face. However, so close to finals, ChiChi had really been on edge. They were just one week from being college graduates and the pressure was on. Despite this, tonight Goku's mind was miles away from schoolwork.

"Hello?! Are you ignoring me?!" ChiChi was demanding.

Goku blinked out of his daze. "I'm sorry Chi. What was that?"

"I said I'm tired. I'm stressed. I'm irritable. And to top it all off, I think its going to rain," she complained.

Goku turned his attention to the sky. There were a few more clouds than before but nothing to worry about just yet. "It's fine ChiChi. Let's just walk a little further, huh?"

"Fine," she sighed.

They wandered through the over-sized garden for another fifteen minutes, ChiChi complaining about this and that all the way. As they passed row after row of flowers, Goku drifted in and out of his 'conversation' with his girlfriend. In the four years they'd lived together since graduating from Orange Star High School, he'd gained a new talent for the technique. ChiChi had a tendency to... well... nag. Learning to block her out when necessary really came in handy. Even counting for this fact, however, he was absolutely crazy about the woman walking in front of him.

"-absolutely nuts, you know what I'm saying?"

"Huh?" Goku looked up, having no idea what she was talking about. "Oh, yeah, that's crazy." Stopping, he grabbed ChiChi's hand causing her to stop too.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him curiously. He was acting so strangely over the past week. It was honestly starting to get on her nerves a bit.

He looked as if he was about to say something important, but instead broke out into that big goofy grin of his. Placing a hand behind his head, he laughed nervously. "Oh nothing! I just wanted to see your pretty face."

Giving him a skeptical look, ChiChi placed her hands on her hips. "All right, Kakarot Goku Son. You better tell me what's up with you right now."

Goku grimaced. She only used his birth name when she meant business. Looking around, he spotted a wooden bench surrounded by rosebushes. Clasping her hand again, he started tugging her in that direction. "Come on, let's sit over there and talk."

After they were both seated, Goku began looking around nervously. "You know, its really pretty here. I can't believe they let people come here for free-" he rambled.

"Goku," ChiChi said as a warning.

Goku took a deep breath before meeting ChiChi's eyes. "Okay, right, so, um, well..." clearing his throat he started again. "ChiChi, you know I'm nuts about you right?"

Quirking her brow slightly, ChiChi nodded. "Well, I certainly hope so."

"Okay, well, good," Goku trailed off, looking at the rosebush behind her.

ChiChi frowned. "Is that all?"

"Oh, um, no," he said, not going any further.

"Look, Goku, we could sit at home and stare at each other," ChiChi said as she stood.

"Wait Chi!" Goku said quickly standing. Before he could say anything to halt her, small drops began falling. Within seconds the drops began coming faster.

"Oh great! I just got this shirt for my birthday and now its going to be ruined," ChiChi growled, looking down at the silk top. "I told you this would happen!"

Goku looked around, spotting the little pavilion where others were taking cover. Wrapping his arm around the furious young woman, Goku quickly made his way over to the over hang. He had to squeeze in to make room among the other ten or fifteen people taking cover from the rain. He sat his angry girlfriend on her feet and watched as she tried to wipe water from her soaked top. "You know, sometimes I think you're stupider than you look. Look at me! I told you I didn't feel like coming out here tonight. But nooooo! You just had to come," she finished on an angry growl.

"I'm sorry, Chi," Goku started. "I just wanted it to be special, that's all. I know how you like all that sappy, romantic stuff. So I wanted to take you somewhere you loved to ask you. I never thought it would start raining. This is not turning out the way I planned at all-"

He was cut off as ChiChi looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean 'the way you planned'?" She blinked. "Wait- you were bringing me out here to ask me something? What were you going to ask me?"

When all she got was a blush in response, ChiChi could not help a gasp. "Were you going to propose to me tonight?!"

Still bright red, Goku nodded.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!!!!" ChiChi shrieked, drawing the attention of the small group gathered with them, as she threw her arms around his neck. After a few moments she released him. "Well?!"

He blinked at her. "Well what?"

ChiChi sighed, but for the first time that night, she did it happily. "Well, get to proposing all ready!!"

Blinking in surprise at the turn of events for a few seconds, Goku released a short, "Oh!" He reached into his pocket and retrieved the small black jewelry box. Sinking to one knee, he cleared his throat as he opened the box, revieling the white gold diamond solitaire. "ChiChi Mau, will you marry me?"

With a scream of joy, ChiChi threw her arms around Goku's neck again, quickly following it with an excited kiss. "Oh yes! Oh yes!"

She broke away from him and reached for the ring in the box he was still holding. Slipping it on her left hand, she held it out to gaze at it. "Oh Goku, its beautiful!" she gushed.

Chuckling, Goku stood. "I'm glad you're happy ChiChi."

She turned to him, her eyes filling with tears. "I am so happy! I love you, Goku Son," she said. As she did, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

The people watching began clapping and congratulating the young couple. One pretty blond sighed romantically.

"Isn't it beautiful, David?" she said to her companion.

David frowned at her, crossing his arms. "Don't get any ideas, Sarah."

After shooting him a glare, she turned back to the young Japanese couple still kissing, as the rain continued to fall outside the little gathering.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Can you believe it?! And it was all so beautiful! I don't think there's ever been a more perfect proposal."

Bulma smiled. ChiChi had been gushing about Goku's proposal from the previous night for going on fifteen minutes. "I'm really happy for you guys, ChiChi," she repeated for the third time.

"Thanks Bulma! I knew you would be," ChiChi's excited voice rang through the phone.

Bulma shifted the phone to her other ear so she could retrieve the pepper from the cabinet. "So when's the big day?" she asked as she added the spice to the dozen eggs in her skillet.

"You know, I haven't even thought about a date yet. Right now I'm just trying to figure out how to tell my dad. He is going to freak!"

Bulma chuckled. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He loves Goku. Besides if he does freak, Julia will have your back."

She could almost hear ChiChi's smile as she thought of her step-mother. "Yeah, I guess so, huh?"

Bulma sighed. "So what did Juu say?"

"Well, you know Juu. She said I was making a mistake. She said getting married and taking herself off the market was the worst thing she ever did."

Bulma laughed. "Right. As if she was on the market before getting married. She and Krillian have pretty much been married since seventh grade."

"She just can't say when she's happy. Always repressing everything," ChiChi sighed. "Speaking of people with lots of repressed emotions, how's Vegeta?"

"Oh, he's still Vegeta. He's really stressed about finals but other than that, same ole same ole," she finished on a sigh.

"Uh oh, that sigh doesn't sound good. What's wrong B?"

Bulma took a deep breath as she turned the burner off under the eggs and began making toast. "Well, I've been really off lately. At first I thought it had to do with my own finals, but with your news I'm worried it might be something else." She paused to check and make sure she was still alone in the kitchen. When she was sure Vegeta was still in the shower, she went back to her call. "Oh ChiChi, what if this is all there is for me?"

"What are you talking about, Bulma? You are still happy with Vegeta, right?" ChiChi asked, concerned.

"Of course I am," Bulma said quickly. "It's just, well, it seems like everyone is making big changes in their lives except me. First Juu, now you, what if I never get past live in lover?" Bulma took the freshly browned bread from the toaster and placed it on a plate. Sighing she continued, "You know, I heard even Yamucha got married."

"Yeah, well, I heard he got divorced like four months ago, so I wouldn't use that as a reason to get hitched immediately," ChiChi countered. "Anyway, I thought getting married was the furtherest thing from your mind?"

"It was but lately...I don't know," she trailed off.

"Well, have you told Vegeta you want to get married?"

"Of course not," Bulma said. "His parents set the worse possible example of marriage and I'm sure its still his basis for what all marriages are like."

ChiChi frowned as she considered Vegeta's abusive childhood. "Well, maybe you should still talk to him about it. I mean maybe he's worked through all that stuff," ChiChi offered even though she doubted it.

"Yeah maybe," Bulma said just as doubtfully. She was by no means a stupid woman and the facts were clear. Four years had passed since Vegeta's parents had returned to Vegetasei to reclaim the throne and he had made no attempt to take his mother up on her offers to visit. Though he spoke with his mother briefly at least once a week, he'd only spoken to his father once in all these years. It was obvious that he hadn't worked through anything as far as his parents were concerned.

"Anyway," Bulma switched gears, "I'll be more than happy to fly out there to help once you start planning for the wedding."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." ChiChi couldn't keep the pity for her friend out of her voice.

Hearing the shower cut off, Bulma decided this was as good a time as any to cut their conversation. "Well ChiChi, I better get off here and finish this breakfast. Congratulations, oh, and tell Goku I said congrats too."

"Thanks and I will."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye Bulma."

After hanging up the phone and setting it on the counter, she quickly finished the last pieces of toast. Just as she was placing those pieces on the plate with the others, Vegeta entered the kitchen, buttoning up his shirt as he did.

Bulma threw him a smile over her shoulder. "Morning."

"Morning," he responded gruffly as he stopped beside her at the stove.

"Everything is ready," she said as she moved to get two plates out of the cabinet. She handed one to him and waited as he started piling food on his plate.

"It seems you're developing a talent for this," he commented.

Bulma smiled proudly at her creations. "I know, huh? I haven't burned anything in a month."

"And to think, it only took you four years to learn. Miracles never cease," he replied.

Bulma chuckled as she started filling her own plate. "I guess you consider yourself to be a regular comedian."

He gave her a small smirk, as he took his plate to the table. She finished filling her own then joined him. As was their routine, Bulma allowed him time to finish his first plate and get a second before starting in on him with conversation. Setting the newspaper she'd been skimming aside, she picked up her coffee cup and brought it to her lips. "Goku proposed to ChiChi last night."

Vegeta finished chewing then took a sip from his own coffee cup. "Kakarot has always been an idiot."

Bulma watched him over the rim of her cup. "ChiChi seemed pretty happy."

Having returned to his plate, Vegeta grunted. "I suppose she would be. She's finally trapped him."

Bulma sat her cup down gently. "Is that what marriage is to you? A trap?"

He looked up at her as he popped a couple pieces of bacon in his mouth. "What else would it be?"

She held his gaze a moment before standing and gathering her dishes. "I don't know. A symbol of love and commitment between two people, maybe?"

"And the difference would be?"

She frowned. "You think love and commitment is a trap?"

Setting down his silverware, he met her eyes again. "Essentially, yes."

Oddly enough, Vegeta was actually surprised that hurt, followed quickly by pity, entered her eyes. "I'm sorry to hear you feel that way," she said before carrying her plate over to the sink and setting it inside. Without another word to him she walked over to one of the kitchen chairs and lifted her backpack from it.

When she turned, still not saying anything, he questioned. "Where are you going?"

"To the library to research. You'll have plenty of private time to study today." And with that she was gone.

Frowning, Vegeta thought, 'What did I say?'

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Poor boy is confused. Anyway see you guys next time. Thanks for reading.


	3. What Women Expect

Disclaimer: If I did I'd be in a much better financial situation right now.

AN: Hey you guys! You really seem to like this! I'm so excited. Well, on to the tale. Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So, I'm going to ask you, even though I know you're going to say no," Goku was saying through the speaker phone.

"Then why waste my time asking?" Vegeta responded, focused on the textbook in front of him.

"Because after you say 'no' I'm just going to hound you until you say 'yes,'" Goku countered with good humor.

Vegeta flipped the page of his book. "Then spit it out, Kakarot."

"I want you to be my best man."

"No."

"Oh, come on, Vegeta," Goku whined.

"No."

"But why not?"

"I didn't know I needed a reason," Vegeta said with little interest.

"Look, Vegeta, you're my best friend so you have to be my best man," Goku pleaded.

"If you think I'm your best friend, you have more pressing problems than who should stand beside you at your execution," Vegeta tossed back.

Goku chuckled. "Execution? You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"You better not let Bulma hear you say that," Goku laughed.

"And why is that?"

Goku paused at the sudden interest in Vegeta's voice. "Well, because women expect you to marry them eventually. It makes them happy. And if you love them shouldn't you try to make them happy?" There was a long pause causing Goku to wonder if Vegeta had hung up on him, as he was apt to do. "Vegeta?"

"How did you become such an expert on what makes women happy, Kakarot?" Though he intended to make the words sarcastic, Goku realized there was real question there.

"Oh, well, Krillin said so," he answered.

There was relief in the gruff chuckle that followed. "I see now. Baldy is miserable and he wants you to join him."

Goku frowned. "Well, Krillin sounds happy to me. Plus, being married to ChiChi won't be miserable at all. Besides, if you don't come around in your thinking, you're going to be the unhappy one."

"Oh really?" Vegeta countered, having returned to his book.

"Well, I wouldn't want to live with an unhappy Bulma."

Vegeta's eyes snapped to the phone. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just that ChiChi told me Bulma's upset because she knows you will never ask her to marry you. ChiChi said she'll never be happy just as your girlfriend." There was another long silence from the other end of the line. "Are you still there?"

"Tell me, Kakarot," Vegeta started, "did Bulma tell your woman this or was it her own conclusions?"

"Oh, well, she said Bulma told her that yesterday morning," Goku told him. More silence. "Vegeta? Vegeta, you're starting to freak me out. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," came his harsh response. "I have to go."

"But Vegeta, what about being my best-"

Hanging up on the other man, Vegeta focused his attention on the window across from him. So Bulma wanted to get married. Why hadn't he seen it before now? Over the last few months she'd seemed, well, weird. It hadn't been anything specific but she was different. Originally, he chalked it up to her being Bulma. She was inclined to regular and wild mood swings so he had figured she'd get over it eventually. However, her behavior since the conversation over breakfast yesterday actually had him concerned. Learning that she wanted to get married, coupled with his comments the morning before, now made her strange behavior clear.

"Why does she have to do this now?" he muttered to himself. Marriage was something that had never crossed his mind. Why it would cross Bulma's, baffled him. His parents' sham of a marriage aside, Bulma had seen in her own family what havoc the disillusion of a couple could wreak. The divorce of John and Emily Briefs had been devastating to their daughter. Why Bulma would want to subject them to the failure marriage ultimately lead to was beyond him.

Sighing his frustration, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what she was thinking but he was sure he'd find out soon.

No longer clear headed enough to focus on his work, Vegeta closed the book before him and stood. Heading to his bedroom, he grabbed his keys and his gym bag. A little exercise would do him some good he thought as he left the empty condo.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sawing into the tough meat, Vegeta cut off a piece of his steak. Sticking it in his mouth, he chewed on it. So much for her cooking improving. Glancing down at the chef in question, he watched as she popped one of the canned green beans in her mouth. She might as well be at the table alone for all the attention she paid him. Her eyes never left the book next to her plate in the twenty minutes they'd been sitting at the table. He had to admit that it irritated him that she was so obviously ignoring him. They both knew full well that she was completely prepared for her own finals and was not in further need of study.

Returning his attention to his plate, he attempted cutting another piece off his steak. "Good book?" he tossed offhandedly.

"Yeah," she half murmured as she forked a carrot, eyes never leaving the page.

Silence ruled for five minutes before he spoke again, nonchalantly. "I spoke with Kakarot today."

"Hmmm," was all she supplied.

"He had some interesting things to say."

She turned the page of her book, still not interested. "Wow, someone other than yourself spoke and you were interested? I must ask Goku his secret," she replied sharply.

Ignoring the snide remark, he tossed a retort of his own. "It does when he tells me you want to get married."

The shock on her face would have been comical as she looked up if the stare her eyes met hadn't been so dark. The look on his face was unreadable as he held her gaze across the table, leisurely tearing a piece of bread off his roll and consuming it without ever looking away.

She broke the gaze first, looking down at her plate as she sputtered. "I- I never told Goku that."

"Of course not," he said, turning his attention back to his plate, "you told his woman."

'Damn that ChiChi! Why couldn't she keep her big trap shut about anything?!' "She wasn't suppose to repeat that."

"Well, I assumed as much. I mean you wouldn't want people to know you believe in such stupid ideas," he said as if speaking of the weather.

Her angry eyes flew back to his face. "They're not stupid ideas, you jerk!" she snapped.

He dropped his fork on his plate and matched her gaze. "Oh yeah? So why don't you explain just how they aren't stupid?"

"You know what? I don't have to explain a damn thing to you," she half growled as she stood grabbing her plate. Walking over to the sink, she tossed her dishes in with a clatter.

Sitting back in his chair, Vegeta glared at her. "This is just like you. Every time things are going fine, you have to ruin it by changing things."

"Well, things aren't fine for me, okay?!"

"Why?!" he demanded just as angrily. "Why can't you just be satisfied with things as they are?"

"Because, I love you, okay?! Because, I fucking love you!" she threw back. "What is so wrong with wanting to marry a man I love?"

Crossing his arms over his chest defensively, Vegeta continued to glare at her. "We live together. We sleep together. All our free time is spent together. Please explain exactly what you think the difference will be if we have a sheet of paper verifying our situation?"

Bulma lowered her eyes briefly then returned her gaze to his as she sighed. "It would make a world of difference to me, Vegeta."

The pleading look in her eyes caused him to look away this time. Taking a deep breath, Bulma crossed from the sink to the table and took a seat next to Vegeta. "Look, I know it doesn't make sense to you but it does make a difference. I do love our relationship now and if its all I get...well...I'd rather have something than nothing. But if I could have more, well," she paused briefly and sighed. "Vegeta, please look at me?"

He'd been presenting her with his profile throughout the speech. As he turned his head to look at her, his stare remained cold. "You have yet to explain the difference."

"I don't know the difference, okay?" she huffed in frustration. "I just know that it would be different and in a good way. To be your wife as opposed to being just your live in lover would be amazing for me. I know that your parents set a bad example of marriage and my parents didn't do any better a job but not all marriages are like that. I know ours could be better."

Vegeta couldn't help pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is doomed to failure. Why would you want to put us through that?"

"But it won't be that way. I love you and I know you love me. We're all ready great together plus-"

"All right," he grumbled.

"-it will look better when we-" she paused. "All right? All right what?"

Sighing in submission, he sat back in his chair. "You know what."

Almost afraid to hope, Bulma questioned further. "You mean, all right we can get married? Really?!"

"When this blows up in our faces don't come crying to me," he said, crossing his arms again.

Bulma shook her head. "It won't! I swear it won't."

"Whatever," he grunted.

Now that the realization of what he was saying was sinking in, Bulma shrieked and jumped into his lap. Vegeta was completely caught off guard, barely getting out a startled, "What the fuck?!" before her arms were wrapped around his neck and his chair was tipping backward under the sudden weight.

They hit the floor hard, Vegeta growling as the back of his head hit the floor, but Bulma hardly noticed as she placed excited kisses on his face. "You'll never regret this! I'm going to be the best wife ever!"

"Right," Vegeta said skeptically. Despite his tone, he had to admit, to himself at least, that seeing her this happy was ... well ...nice.

Bulma paused mid kiss, her eyes going wide. "Oh my gosh! I have to call my mom!" she exclaimed. She gave him one last kiss, then scurried off him and ran to the bedroom to retrieve her cell phone.

Vegeta remained on the floor and stared at the ceiling in disbelief. What had he just done?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yea! They're engaged! And wasn't Veggie's proposal just the most romantic ever? Lol. Anyway now, the real story can begin! Thanks for reading.


	4. Turn of Events

Disclaimer: It wasn't me.

AN: I wanted to thank you guys for giving this new ficcy of mine a shot. Now that I have laid the foundations of the story with two unconventional proposals, the true tale can begin. Enjoy.

Special Note to Krillin Fan: I know things have been one-sided in the fic thus far but after this chapter, I fully intend to try to strike the same balance I had in the previous story. So please just hang in there with me a little longer, okay:-)

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I still can't believe Vegeta went with you to pick it out," Juu said.

"I know! Isn't it crazy?!" Bulma exclaimed into the phone as she gazed upon the rock on her finger. "I can't wait 'til you see it! You're gonna die!"

"I bet," Juu said with little enthusiasm in her voice.

Bulma snuggled further down into her sofa as she chuckled. "I know sounding excited is bad for your rep and all, but couldn't you just do it this once?"

"Yepee," Juu said even flatter than before, eliciting a laugh from her friend.

"Fine. Be that way," Bulma said, still chuckling.

"Anyway, I need to know when you plan to take the plung so I can take off a couple of weeks to fly out there," Juu continued.

"Well, I'm not sure about a date yet. Mom and ChiChi think we should do a double wedding but I don't think Vegeta will go for that," Bulma sighed.

Juu did seem surprised at that. "I wouldn't think you'd want to go for a shared wedding."

Bulma had to chuckle at how easily her friend had seen through her attempt to blame her own selfish desires on her fiance. "Okay, you caught me. I mean I love ChiChi and Goku to death but there is no way I want to share my special day with anyone. Know what I mean?"

Juu thought back to her own wedding just six short months ago and had to admit she agreed with her friend. "So, how are you going to break the news to Chi?"

"I don't know yet. But I'll figure a way out of it," Bulma replied. "So, what's new on the other side of the ocean?" she questioned, switching gears.

"Jay graduated last week," Juu said offhandedly.

"Wow! That's awesome! So, he's off to med school next fall?"

"Yeah. My bro the cosmetic surgeon. I guess he's going to make it through after all." There was a short pause before she continued. "He invited Nijuu to the ceremony."

Bulma nibbled on her bottom lip. Much like Vegeta, Juuhachigou had avoided contact with her estranged father over the last four years. However, unlike Vegeta Sr., Nijuu had actively pursued a relationship with his child to no avail. "That must have been awkward."

Juu shrugged. "I just didn't talk him much. He and Mom seemed pretty cozy though."

"Do you think they're back together or something?" Bulma asked clearly surprised.

"Well, they can't be too close since Nijuu lives in New York but Jay says they go out anytime he's in Japan on business," Juu answered, her disgust at the idea was obvious.

"That's too bad," Bulma said, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, well," Juu trailed off, obviously wanting to drop the conversation.

Bulma decided to take the hint and switched topics again. "You know, it's been forever since we've all gotten together," she started as she heard the garage door open and close. "I'm thinking after Krillin, ChiChi, Goku, and Vegeta's graduations you all should fly out here and experience life on the west coast before you start summer classes," Bulma said excitedly.

"That sounds like fun but I'm not taking summer classes this time."

"Oh really?" Bulma was genuinely surprised. Juu, like herself, graduated a year early. With her degree in political science, she was now just as vigorously working her way through law school. Juu hadn't taken a summer off since starting college so Bulma was more than a little shocked.

"Yeah. I kinda need a break. So coming out there to relax on the coast sounds ideal," Juu finished.

"Okay, cool. I'll talk to Chi about it then," Bulma said, looking up as Vegeta entered the living room. He picked up the mail off the entryway table as he dropped his bag there. "Hey hun," Bulma greeted him with a smile. He did not look up as he continued flipping through the letters but did nod in acknowledgment of her.

"I guess Vegeta is home," Juu stated.

"Yeah," Bulma answered as he came to sit on the sofa beside her to read through his mail. "So, we need to get on planning this trip, okay?"

"All right. Just talk to ChiChi and let me know," Juu said. "Anyway, Krillin's about done with dinner so I'll talk to you later."

"All right. Oh and tell Krillin I said 'hi.'"

"Okay. Later."

"Later," Bulma said before hanging up the phone. Setting it on the table, she turned to her husband-to-be. "So?"

"So what?" he questioned with little interest as he skimmed the letter in his hand.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "So, how did the exams go, silly?"

He nonchalantly folded the letter and placed it back in its envelope. When he finally looked at her, that trademark smirk spread across his face. "I'd say I'm feeling confident."

Bulma's face lit bright with a smile as she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Vegeta that's great! I knew you'd do it!" she exclaimed. She kissed him soundly before releasing him and sitting back to look at him. "We should go out to dinner to celebrate!"

Vegeta shook his head. "Surely you can think of a better way to celebrate than going out to dinner."

"Oh," Bulma blinked. She thought a night away from her cooking was something he'd be happy about. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

Vegeta's smirk spread as he tossed his mail on the table and began moving towards her. "I have a few ideas."

Bulma giggled as she let him push her back on the couch. Now with him stretched out over her, his head buried in the crook of her neck as he nipped at the skin there. "You are such a man! Don't you ever think of anything but sex?" she scolded playfully.

"Well, there is food," he responded as he continued up her jawline.

She chuckled as she relaxed under his nibbling. "Well, I guess I'll let you get it out of your system because once we're married all this sex stuff comes to an end."

Vegeta's spiky head popped up at that. "What?"

Bulma almost laughed at his expression but some how kept a straight face. "Well, Veggie, darling, didn't you know that once a girl gets her wedding band, she immediately stops putting out. I mean haven't you ever seen a stand up comedian?"

His scowl deepened as she chuckled. "Very funny, woman," he said, sounding not a bit amused.

Bulma continued to chuckle as she ran her hands up his neck and into his hair. Pulling his face back to hers, she spoke just before his lips touched hers. "I was just trying to warn you..."

Their lips played gently against one another's. As their teasing kisses continued, Vegeta let his hands busy themselves with her curves. He was reaching for the buttons of her shirt when the beeping sound reached his ears. He paused in his work as he looked across the room.

"What are you doing?" Bulma wanted to know as she reached for the tail of his t-shirt.

Brushing her hands aside, Vegeta climbed off of the couch and walked across the living room to the curio cabinet.

Bulma was more than a little irritated at being left high and dry. "What the fuck, Vegeta?"

He ignored her as he opened the cabinet and retrieved the beeping, laptop shaped object. Bulma stopped her fuming when she realized what was distracting him. She had not even heard it beeping.

He carried the device back over to sit on the couch beside her. Sitting it on the coffee table, he lifted the screen then pushed the enter button on the keyboard. A few moments passed before the screen flashed a couple of times. Finally, the picture settled and a beautiful raven haired woman with warm black eyes smiled at them.

She took in the young couple's disheveled appearance before chuckling. "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

Bulma blushed before clearing her throat. "Hi, Mrs. Sei," Bulma greeted as she ran a nervous hand through her messy hair.

Argana smiled at the girl's use of the last name her family had utilized in their stay on planet Earth. "Hello, Bulma. You're looking lovely. How are you,Vegeta?"

"I'm fine, Mother. Is there something wrong?" he questioned. He'd all ready spoken to his mother this week so he was more than a little surprised to hear from her so soon.

"Well, actually there is," the woman spoke with a slight accent on her raspy voice. "Speaking with Lyneaxa this morning, I was horrified to learn that my first born child is engaged and I was never told about it."

Bulma's eyes widened as she turned to Vegeta. She had just assumed he had told his mother about their engagement the last time they spoke.

"It must have slipped my mind," he responded not sounding at all guilty.

Bulma frowned as Argana shook her head. "Honestly Vegeta! I guess I should have expected something like that from you. Anyway, I assume you're not going to apologize properly, so I'll just fill you in on the plans."

"Plans?" Vegeta frowned.

"Well, yes, for the wedding," Argana responded. "I am having a ship prepared for the voyage to Earth. You'll have to alert your family and friends. They'll need to prepare for at least a two month stay on Vegeta-"

Bulma and Vegeta both looked at one another in surprise. "Mother, what are you talking about?" Vegeta interrupted the woman.

Argana paused and frowned. "Well, your voyage home for the wedding, of course."

"Voyage home? You mean you want us to go to planet Vegeta?!" Bulma wanted to know.

"Well, yes," Argana said surprised that they would need to ask. "You are the crowned prince, my son. Surely you realize that you can not be married anywhere but here."

Bulma was shocked. Sure she knew that Vegeta was technically a prince but she had never really thought about it in detail before. "Wow," she finally said. "So, we're going to have a royal wedding."

Argana chuckled at the young woman's expression. "That's right, Princess Bulma."

Bulma's smile brightened. Oh, she liked the sound of that.

Argana laughed out right at the girl's expression. "I'm glad to see you on board. So, the ship should be there in three weeks. I-"

"That won't be necessary."

Both women turned their eyes to the man who had been silent up to this point. "Is there something wrong, Vegeta?" his mother questioned.

"There's no need to send a ship because we're not going anywhere," he stated plainly.

"But, son, why not?" Argana was obviously baffled.

"I would think my reasons would be obvious to you of all people, Mother," he said sharply. When she averted her eyes from then screen, he grunted. "That's what I thought. Thanks for the offer, Mother, but I'll pass," he said gruffly before standing and crossing the room to the double doors. Opening them, he exited to the balcony.

Bulma watched the scene unfold before starting to nibble on her lip. When she returned her eyes to the screen it was obvious the queen was fighting tears. "Oh Bulma! He just has to come home."

Bulma nodded. "I'll talk to him. Okay?"

Argana smiled. "Thank you. Please do your best."

"I will. I'll contact you after I talk to him."

Argana nodded with a weak smile. "I'll await your communication." After the queen finish speaking, the screen went black.

Bulma sighed as she closed the screen. She sat a few moments to clear her thoughts before standing and walking over to the doors. What she was going to say to him, she didn't know. She after all fully understood why he wouldn't want to return to his ancestral home. How could she possibly make a reasonable case for him to go?

Pulling the door open, Bulma stepped out on the balcony. He was leaning over the railing with his forearms resting on it. His eyes focused blankly at the skyline before him. Bulma approached the railing and assumed a position similar to his before staring into the distance as well.

They stood in silence for five full minutes before Bulma spoke. "I say we weigh the pros and cons," she started logically.

"Bulma," he said in warning.

"Just hear me out," she said. When he went silent, she started again. "Okay, so the cons first. It'll be a long trip and at the end of it you'll have to face your father again." His frown deepened but he said nothing, causing her to continue. "On the pro side, we'll get a totally free, elaborate wedding out of the deal. Plus a vacation somewhere new," she said with a smile. He didn't respond to her attempt at levity so she tried a different tactic.

"Also, you'll get to see your mom." His head lower slightly and Bulma knew she was making progress. "It's been four years and I know deep down you want to see her. To see for yourself that she's really doing okay, right?"

He finally sighed. "And so you honestly believe she wants us there simply to celebrate our 'blessed union'?" he questioned with sarcasm dripping.

Bulma frowned. "Well, yeah, why else would she want us there?"

"There's always a motive."

"Okay. Maybe she does have a motive." He finally looked at her then. "Maybe she misses you as much as you miss her."

That comment received only a grunt as he returned his gaze to the sunset.

Bulma sighed. "Come on, Vegeta. We both know you want to see her and this way you'll get to spend a little time with her. Not to mention you'll finally meet the twins."

Vegeta's frown deepened further as he thought of the three year old sisters he had yet to meet in person. "Maybe," he half muttered in response.

"I can think of another plus," Bulma started, feeling a victory coming. He looked at her to await her next pro. "You can't tell me it won't be totally awesome to vacation on a planet where we are literally royalty."

He smirked. "And I suppose you feel you deserve to be treated like a princess?"

"Naturally," she nodded causing him to shake his head in amusement. "Come on, Veggie-chan. Let's go. Please?" she pleaded cutely

He turned to her fully, smiling as he leaned his side against the railing and crossed his arms over his toned chest. "Begging? Really? Have you no self respect?"

Bulma chuckled. "I'd do just about anything to obtain princess status."

An interested eyebrow quirked at that. "Anything, huh?"

Bulma laughed out right as she stood. "You're such a perv. So can we go or not?"

Vegeta's frown returned and he looked down at the wood of the patio. Bulma thought for a moment that he would turn her down when he met her eyes again. He frowned at her a few seconds more before he finally spoke. "How is it you are always talking me into things I don't want to do?"

Bulma smiled, taking the comment as his form of submission. "Well, as you know, I do have my persuasive talents," she answered, wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively.

Vegeta had to smirk at that.

Bulma chuckled as she turned toward the door. "Come on you. We have a lot to celebrate, so you're taking me to dinner," she threw over her shoulder.

Vegeta could only shake his head at her retreating back. "And I thought we were celebrating my exams," he muttered as he pushed off the railing and followed her into the condo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, next chapter all our old friends finally reunite. Thanks for reading.


	5. Reunited

Disclaimer: (blinks)

AN: Sorry this is so late guys but I got distracted by reading other people's fanfics instead of working on my own. Me sorry. Anyway, I meant to update this on Thursday as a special birthday gift for hippiechic but I got distracted again, this time by watching anime. Lol, sorry chica but happy belated b-day. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The silver compact car cruised down the California highway, the breeze blowing through the passenger side window. The beauty occupying the seat pushed a loose blond strand behind her ear to stop it from blowing in her face. The cool air on her face soothed her thoughts. As she watched the beautiful sky, her mind drifted back to the phone conversation she had received a few nights before.

"She did what?!" Juuhachigou exclaimed as she sat up straight on the couch

"You heard me," Juunanagou responded without inflection in his tone. "She invited him to be her date to the weddings."

"Is she out of her mind?" Juu demanded.

"No," Jay said, unfazed by his sister's angry voice. "She probably just doesn't want to be the only single person among all those couples."

"Yeah right," Juu grunted, sitting back against the couch again. "We both know the real reason she invited him."

"Everything is not about you, Juu," was his only response.

"Maybe not but we both know this is," she retorted. "She wants me to make peace with him," she paused before continuing, "and you agree with her."

"I could careless if you make peace with Nijuu or not. That is our agreement," Jay answered, sounding as if he meant every word.

It was true. They did have an agreement on this subject. Each would deal with his or her relationship with their estranged father in their own way and the other would not question it. So far the arrangement had served them well and kept peace in their own relationship.

"I am sure planet Vegeta is a large place," Jay continued when she remained silent. "You probably won't even see him much."

"Maybe," she answered, doubtful she would be that lucky.

The conversation was pretty much dead after that bombshell. Juu quickly said good bye and got off the line. Even as she thought of it now, she could not believe her mother had done this.

Krillin glanced at his passenger and had to contain a sigh. It was obvious where her thoughts had wondered. Clearing his throat, he attempted to draw her out of the mood she was in. "It sure is beautiful out here. Just the kind of place you would expect Bulma Briefs to live, huh?"

When she simply nodded he could not hold in his sigh. He could see it was going to be a long couple of months. He completely understood his wife's position and also wondered what was going on in his mother-in-law's head to invite the one person her daughter truly despised on this trip. However, it was not the only surprising thing about the last couple of weeks.

He knew that if Bulma ever succeeded in wrangling Vegeta into marriage, she would throw one hell of a shindig. What he never could have imagined was that she would have a wedding literally designed for a princess and on another planet no less. The insanity of the situation was multiplied by the fact that the pair fully expected family and friends to clear their schedules for the next two months for the event. Crazier still was that most of those invited had done just that. It was madness but one could expect no less from Bulma and Vegeta.

Glancing down at the car's navigational system, he realized he was within a few miles of the couple's condo. The silence in the vehicle stretched on as he drove into the affluent neighborhood. Another two miles, two rights, and one left later, he pulled into the driveway of the beautiful white condominium. After double checking the address, he killed the engine. Opening the door he climbed out of the car and noticed another rental car parked on the left side of the driveway. Walking around to the trunk he raised the hatch even as he looked around to see his passenger climb out of the vehicle. He watched her shield her eyes from the sun as she examined the building before her. He lifted the two carry on bags from the trunk, capsulating one and tossing the other strap over his shoulder.

Closing the trunk back, he came to stand beside her. Reaching out he gave her hand a little squeeze causing her to frown down at him. "It's going to be all right," he said, giving her a smile.

She continued to frown for another split second before a small smile touched her lips. She nodded slightly then continued up to the door. "Be careful with that bag," was all she threw over her shoulder.

Chuckling, Krillin readjusted the strap and followed her up to the door. By the time he came to a stop behind her the door was flung open and an ecstatic Bulma practical attacked the surprised blond in a bear hug.

"What took you guys so long?!" she squeaked as she continued to squeeze her friend. "You were supposed to be here this morning. We've been waiting all day!"

"Our flight got delayed," Juu said, bringing her arms up to pat the woman on the back. "And you're cutting off my oxygen supply."

Bulma laughed as she held the other woman tight. "I've just missed you so-" Her eyes widened suddenly in surprised recognition and she pulled back, holding Juu at arms length with her hands still on her shoulders. She blinked once at Krillin over the blue eyed beauty's shoulder before looking at the woman again. "What the heck is that thing?!" she cried, looking pointedly at the blond's stomach.

Before the blushing woman could think of a retort another voice came up behind the aqua haired beauty. "What the heck is what thing?" ChiChi asked then stopped dead in her tracks when she laid eyes on the new arrivals. "Holy cow!" she exclaimed. "Juu! You're pregnant!" she informed her.

"Well, that should be obvious," Juu sniffed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't let myself get this big otherwise."

Bulma and ChiChi blinked at one another before attacking Juu in a double bear hug assault.

"This is so awesome!" Bulma exclaimed.

"I'm soooooo happy for you," ChiChi said at the same time.

Juu was once again caught off guard by the intrusion on her personal space and her irritation rose at the sound of Krillin's soft chuckling behind her. He was so going to be in for it later...

Once the barrage finally came to an end, Juu and Krillin were lead into the condo and upstairs where the living room awaited them. Both Bulma and ChiChi were still gushing over Juu's condition when Goku rounded the corner coming from the kitchen. Taking a bite from the apple in his hand, he asked, "Hey, is that Juu and K- WHOA!" He stopped in his stride to gap at the woman.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. It's been established, so you can close your mouth Goku," Juu said, rolling her eyes.

Seeing as his mouth was indeed open, Goku snapped it shut and stepped forward to slap Krillin on the back. "Looks like you've been busy, buddy."

Krillin chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah..."

Taking Juu by the arm, ChiChi pulled her over to the sofa. "Now, you have to tell us what has been going on with you guys since the wedding."

"I think that should be obvious," Bulma chuckled, taking a seat in a chair across from the two girls.

"Please tell me we're not going to spend the next two months talking about my hump," Juu sighed.

"Sorry, girlie," Bulma chuckled. "You've got the most exciting news of us all so you're the focal point."

"Oh great," Juu said with little enthusiasm, drawing a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Hey Vegeta! There you are buddy!" Krillin's voice caused those gathered to turn their heads to the staircase. Dressed in jeans and a black tank top, the prince himself was descending from the third floor.

"What you been up to man?" Krillin continued as the taller man came to stop behind his fiance chair.

Vegeta gave the woman seated on the couch a cursory glance before turning back to Krillin. "Obviously not as much as you."

The group was chuckling even before Juu got out her groan. "Not you too. New topic. Now."

"Okay, okay. We'll stop," ChiChi chuckled.

"I can't believe we're really going to the Saiyan planet," Krillin said, redirecting the conversation before his wife snapped. "A royal wedding in a galaxy far far away? You guys can't do anything simple can you?" he finished on a chuckle.

Bulma tilted her head back to smile up at the man leaning over her chair. "Well, I'd say it's only natural someone should want to treat me like a princess on my special day."

"So, I guess the double wedding is off," Juu stated, giving Bulma a knowing look.

Bulma sighed dramatically. "Yeah, unfortunately, Argana said that would not be permitted." Anyone who did not know the truth would think the heiress was truly upset about the turn of events.

"It is too bad, but Lyneaxa has plans that will make up for it, she says," ChiChi spoke up. Though she too sounded upset about the change, secretly she never wanted to share her wedding day either but didn't want to hurt Bulma or her mother's feelings. "Both she and Bardock seemed ecstatic at the idea of Goku getting to have a 'true Saiyan' wedding," she continued. "Honestly, I'm kinda nervous about what they have planned. I mean, all the things I've heard about Saiyans so far sounds so...harsh."

Bulma nodded her understanding. "I told Argana the same thing but she assured me that nothing in the rituals is dangerous."

"Well, that's good to hear," ChiChi sighed in relief, reaching up to lightly pat her fiance's leg, who was sitting on the arm of the couch next to her.

"So what do you know about the wedding plans so far?" Juu continued the conversation.

"Well," Bulma started, excitedly leaning forward in her chair. "Argana says there are twenty seven designers working on my dress alone! Isn't that nuts?! Plus they're working on the deco-"

As the conversation turned noticeably feminine, Vegeta quickly lost interest and started out to the balcony. Krillin too found little interest in the different color options that the women were discussing and decided to follow his friend. One glance toward Goku told him the man echoed his sentiments. Krillin gave Juu's leg a gentle squeeze before standing and moving towards the double doors. After pecking the top of ChiChi's head, Goku followed the shorter man.

As they emerged from the condo each man paused briefly to rifle through the ice chest beside the door, Krillin grabbing a beer while Goku chose a sports drink. They then joined Vegeta at the rail to look over the scenery beyond.

"It sure is beautiful out here," Goku commented as he opened his bottle.

"That's for sure," Krillin responded as he popped the cap on his bottle. "This was a great idea Bulma had for the six of us to get together before our families show up tomorrow to meet the ship. Gives us some time to hang out before the big trip."

"I know," Goku piped up. "So how many people did Bulma convince to come along?"

"Total, around twenty," Vegeta answered as he swallowed from his soda bottle, never taking his eyes from the skyline.

Krillin chuckled. "Well, she always has been a fast talker."

"You know, the six of us all being together like this, it kinda feels like high school again," Goku said. A smile played on his lips as he silently reminisced.

Krillin shook his head as he bought his own bottle to his lips. "That's where you're wrong. This is nothing like high school. We're college graduates now. I mean we're getting old, man!" Taking another swig of his beer, Krillin sighed. "I'm going to be a father," he said in disbelief. "And you guys will be next. Trust me, after the wedding, that's when the baby talk starts and there's nothing you'll be able to do to stop it. Just watch."

Vegeta released a throaty chuckle as he looked at the shorter man. "That would only happen to some one who is afraid of his woman. Kakarot and I don't have that problem."

"Speak for yourself," Goku said, drawing a chuckle from Krillin and an eye roll from Vegeta.

Taking a drink as his chuckle died down, Krillin began staring at the skyline. "I mean it guys. High school is over. We're getting old." The statement held no malice, just an odd sense of wonder.

The three men were silent a moment as they considered their own thoughts before Goku finally spoke. "Well, I don't think getting old is so bad. As a matter of fact, I think we should celebrate it." Lifting his bottle, he smiled at his friends. "To getting old."

Smiling, Krillin raised his own bottle. "To getting old."

When a third bottle did not join theirs, Goku turned to Vegeta who was currently sipping from his drink. Feeling eyes on him, Vegeta met the other two mens gaze. "What?" he said after a moment.

"Come on, Vegeta," Goku said, nudging his friend.

Vegeta just frowned for a moment then sighed and raised his own bottle to the others. "To getting old," he muttered as the sun began setting in the distance beyond. As their bottle tapped and the sound of their mates' happy voices carried from inside, it was obvious that this was not only the end of an era but also the beginning of perhaps something even better. Only time would tell.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, Emily "Bunny" Briefs placed the last pin in her coif of blond hair. Now that her appearance was in order, she stood from the vanity and made her way across the plush suit to double check her bags before capsulating them. It probably had not been the smartest idea to unpack everything for just the seven day voyage. It was something her future son-in-law cursed about the night before as he and her daughter helped her stuff her items into bags. As far as she was concerned though, one never knew what outfit one might need on the spur of the moment, so she was perfectly justified. Now sure that everything was in order, she capsulated the items and tucked the little capsules in her pack. As she was placing the white container in her purse, a bell chimed through the loud speaker indicating an in coming announcement.

"Docking in fifteen minutes," the computerized voice informed the ship's inhabitants.

"Finally," she said cheerfully as she swung her purse over her shoulder.

Reaching the door, she paused briefly to look around the beautiful room one last time. Sighing happily, she pressed the button to open the steel doors and entered the hall. As the wife of the wealthiest man on the planet, and even now as his ex, Emily could say she'd lived in some truly opulent surroundings. However, the flag ship of Vegetasei's Royal Space Force was by far the most stunning place she ever rested her head. This ship, which was designed for the conveyance of the royal family, was sent to Earth just seven days before to pick up the planet's crowned prince and all those who accompanied him.

A rare frown crossed the woman's face as she continued down the hall. Despite the fact that they'd all gathered for a pair of weddings, the atmosphere had not been completely cheerful. Many of those gathered there were obviously uncomfortable with the people they would be spending the next two months with. Emily had to admit that she was among that group. She had not seen her ex-husband since their daughter's graduation last year. Then, as well as now, being in his presence was extremely awkward and even depressing. There was a longing for days long gone that always broke her heart when she was near Dr. John Briefs. Despite this, she knew that they would never be together again simply because he would never change.

Sighing, Emily shook her head to erase the sad memories that plagued her at the moment. Replacing her normal cheerful smile, she continued down the hall until she reached the strangely marked door she was looking for. Pressing a button on the control panel, Emily entered the room to find the other twenty members of her party all ready waiting to depart the ship. There was Goku and his family in addition to ChiChi and hers. Krillin's father and grandfather had also chosen to come along. Finally was Juuhachigou's mother, brother, and, oddly enough, her father. Only the closest people to the two couples had been invited on the cross galaxy trip and this was the sum of them.

"There you are! Everyone else has been here like twenty minutes, Mom!"

Smiling brightly, Emily hurried to her daughter's side near a large door which would allow them to exit the ship upon landing. "I'm sorry dear. I still had so much packing to do even after all your help."

A grunt came from her daughter's opposite side. "I told you it was ridiculous to unpack so much for just the voyage over," Vegeta critisized.

Emily completely ignored the young man's brusque tone. "Well, good morning Vegeta! Don't you look handsome! Your mother will be so proud."

A shadow of a blush touched the young prince's cheeks causing him to huff and turn his head, completely ignoring the presence of the laughing women.

Bulma continued to chuckle at the exchange before turning back to her mother. "I can't believe how excited I am to finally see planet Vegeta. Do you think its as beautiful as Earth?"

"Well, I can't imagine any place being as beautiful as home but I guess we'll know soon," Emily answered.

A familiar bell chimed even before she finished speaking. "Attention most honored guests. We have completed our docking. Please stand by to disembark," the computer told them in clipped Japanese.

"I guess I'll get to know very soon," Bulma said as the rest of the excited wedding party began gathering at the door which would soon open as a ramp.

Ten minutes passed before the door began to open, revealing a bustling loading dock. When the ramp finally came to rest on the ground below, the group marveled at the sight of fourteen large men in heavy armor and standing in two rows marching toward the ship. All over six feet tall with wild arrangements of bushy black hair and stern, battle harden faces, they were intimidating to say the least. When the line leaders reached the foot of the ramp they stopped abruptly, faced one another then took four steps each backwards. The twelve warriors behind them followed this example leaving a clear path to the ramp.

All eyes turned to the woman standing at the opposite end of the path. The beautiful raven-haired woman began walking towards them, a smile lighting her face and eyes. The soft fabric of her dark blue skirt contrasted the white and gold decorative saiyan armor plate that covered her torso. A thick gold necklace hung from her neck, the pendant bearing the crest of the royal House of Vegeta. Flanking her on both sides were two very young dark haired girls, no more than three or four years of age, each dressed in a similar manner to the woman next to them with their hands clasped properly in front of them.

"Argana," Emily muttered in awe. "She looks so beautiful."

Beside her, Bulma could only nod.

Stopping at the foot of the ramp, the queen gazed at the gawking group standing at the top of it. "My friends, welcome to my home." The smile she offered them softened as her eyes focused on an obsidian pair so similar to her own. Raising her gloved hands, she cleared her throat before speaking. "My son."

There was silence among those gathered on the ship as they watched the scene unfold. Vegeta held her gaze for moments that seemed like hours before approaching the ramp and descending it. His eyes never wavered from hers as he come to a stop before her. A few more seconds passed before a slow smile began spreading across his face.

"Mother," he said simply in greeting.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

So we're all reunited and, as the song says, it feels so good. Lol. I'll see you guys next chapter. Thanks for reading.


End file.
